Lovely Lies
by brandy1119
Summary: "Plenty for all and all have plenty." This is the new mantra speaking of Panem's freedom. But are the people of Panem really free? What happens when you slay the beast just to fall into the claws of another? And this one won't be beat by just a grand gesture.
1. Chapter 1

Through blood and sweat, endless toil

Thick red wine against the soil

Can you celebrate when so many are dead?

Shh…. Lest they hear, then _off with our heads_.

They sat alone as the cold winds gave hint of a fierce winter to come. We do not care, they think. We do not need to care. The people are free, the capital is free; there is plenty for all.

Then why do I feel like I need to hurry on into the woods, _my _woods, and stock up on the firewood, thinks one. No, that is silly, there is plenty for all and all have plenty.

Freedom. What a lovely word. Free from… what are we free from, Thinks the other. Oh, well what a silly question. We are free from Snow. But isn't that just a single person? Why should we have been scared of him? How silly we were. But oh, how scared we were. What are we scared of? The games, of course. The games… but were we afraid of the games? Yes… I was afraid that my loved ones would go in and die. Or that maybe I would have to kill them. But the games… they are just a bunch of kids in an arena. Why do we have to kill each other? Who makes us? What are we free from?

Ah, we are free from the government! That is who made us do things we didn't want to do. But now they are gone, and everything is better. Without the government, things are better. Plenty for all and all for plenty.

The two continued to sit in the warmth of each other's company feeling content and lonely all at once. If we are together, then why do we feel so alone?

"Come on honey, it's time to go in and watch the news." She says softly to him. He groans in protest.

"Can't we stay a little bit longer?" He asks with a slight pout that reminds her of his younger days. She smiles sadly.

"Come on. It's the law to watch the evening news. Besides, don't you want to hear more about our amazing freedom?" There is no sarcasm lacing her voice, because she means what she says, but he finds her words a little bit ironic. But in a moment the thought drifts away from him and he cannot remember why he feels as bitter and apprehensive as he does. How silly of me, he thinks. Of course I want to hear about our freedom.

The two set off for the house, to hear about freedom and justice and all the other lovely lies on the evening news.


	2. Chapter 2

Out with the old and in with new;

But be aware of which new you choose

Though maybe, you never had a choice

Were you given a chance

To use your voice?

"I don't know Peeta, I'm not sure I want to remember." Even as the words pass her lips, she immediately knows this is not true. Of course she wants to remember. But a whole week dedicated to the remembrance of the games? That sounded awful to her. There were sure to be re-runs of games, dedications to the dead, interviews of the surviving…

"You don't mean that."

"No, I don't." Yes, she wants to remember. She wants to remember her loved ones that didn't live, remember them at their happiest moments filled with warmth and tenderness. Remember them laughing and relaxing and not worrying. But this proposed "week of remembrance" was not dedicated to remembering the dead; it was dedicated to remembering the games. And she did not ever want to think of the games again.

He is still looking at her, waiting for clarification. She hesitates, but then explains,

"I want to remember, but not like they want me to. They didn't know those people like I did. All they are going to bring back are the memories of the games-" She stops short. His eyes have gone dark with the mention of the games. She eyes his hands, clenched into fists. The doctor's instructions run through her head. _Try to calm him down, but if things start to get violent, then do not hesitate to get out of the room._ She's not sure what she should do to calm him down, and awkwardly rubs his back.

"Peeta, its okay, the games are over." She coos to him. _Are they over?_ A little voice speaks up in her head. She is shocked at the mutinous thought. Why on earth would I wonder that? She thinks. How completely ridiculous.

"Peeta, I love you, we're safe now." _Are we?_ Shut up, shut up, Shut up!

"We're okay, we're okay-"

"Katniss? Whats wrong?" He has recovered, and is staring at her confused. A look of understanding and shame crosses over his face.

"Oh no, not again, Katniss I'm so sorry-"

"It's fine" She interrupts. She does not want to hear him go on about how sorry he is like she knows he will. Instead she talks before he can.

"I just… a day of remembrance would be nice, but a whole week?" He is quiet in thought.

"Well… why don't you contact them? I'm sure the Mockingjay's opinion matters." What a simple, lovely idea.

"Oh yes, I suppose I could…" she says uncertainly. It is a simple, lovely idea in theory, but how could she possibly contact the government? The phone worked, but she did not have a number to dial, or an address to send a letter to. How odd, she thinks to herself. Certainly my opinion does matter; how odd that they do not give me a way to reach them.

Oh, how selfish I am being! We have freedom now and plenty for all and all have plenty and how extremely selfish I am. If the government wants to have a week of remembrance, let them; they have given us freedom.

"No, I don't think I will. Besides, a week isn't that bad. We can get through it together." She says as she smiles at him. He looks at her adoringly. The kettle in the kitchen is screaming for her to come get the tea, so she kisses him sweetly and goes to tend to it.

As she passes the phone, she can't help but wonder. How odd it is that they haven't given me any way of contacting them. I'm sure Haymitch has a number. He can give it to me. They will be so embarrassed that they have forgotten. They have probably been wondering when I would call them with some input.

_Maybe they never wanted your input. _


End file.
